1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a fan assembly, and in particular, to a tower fan assembly where the blower oscillates while the outer housing remains stationary. The tower fan assembly can also include a smooth glide mechanism which promotes smoother oscillation of the blower, and provides improved stability and balance to the oscillating blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous conventional fan assemblies are readily available in the marketplace. Tower fan assemblies are particularly desirable because of their ability to quickly circulate a large amount of air in a small area. Most conventional tower fans have an outer housing that oscillates together with the blower. Unfortunately, an oscillating outer housing can pose safety concerns, especially to children and pets.
Another drawback that is frequently experienced by conventional tower fan assemblies is that the oscillating blower and outer housing wobbles because almost the entire fan assembly sits on a single shaft which functions to oscillate the blower and outer housing. A wobbling fan assembly is not stable.
Thus, there still remains a need for a tower fan assembly that overcomes the above drawbacks.